Talk:One to be Feared
Since June 2010 Patch * Duo'd this with WHM/SCH and MNK/NIN. Wouldn't recommend it though! --Talraen 01:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * Nearly soloable by a skilled SAM76/DNC38: SAM was able to solo all 5 Mammets without help, and the first 80% of Omega as well, until he started spamming Pile Pitch and drove the SAM's HP down to 10%. PLD75/RDM37 and RDM80/BLM40 only stepped in to cure and help with the last 20%. Ultima was more a problem with the Chemical Bomb move, causing a heavy, annoying slow. SAM began to struggle, so PLD and RDM rushed in to help. SAM eventually died to Equalizer and Antimatter in succession for ~600HP each, and PLD died to 2x Antimatter, so RDM Chainspell nuked the rest of the remaining 2000 HP until dead. :) --Ragnarok.Anye(XAnyex 09:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) *Soloable with difficulty by a BST80/DNC40 using Lucky Lulush.I had nearly 20 hi-pots a deadalus wing, and a CCB Polymer available as I wasnt sure how this would go. Mammets were easy. Lulush tore them apart. All I had to do was make sure they didnt gang up on me, as that woulda hurt. Omega was considerably tougher, start of battle I immediately learned that a Beastmaster pet does NOT lose TP between battles. Opened with Foot Kick for 700, then routine Curing Waltz II, Snarl, Reward to whittle him down. I used Wild Carrot more than anything else to try and preserve Lulush, unfortunately he dropped at about 50% HP and I had to resummon. When Omega got low, I let my pet store TP for next fight. Ultima was fun to say the least. Opened with Foot Kick for a lucky 900, Wing -> Rampage -> Snarl for about the same. Curing Waltz, Reward Spam, even got a few Rampage -> Snarls in. In spite of the good start, the paralyze effect was nasty and Lulush started having trouble keeping hate at about 60% HP. He dropped at 50% HP with me not doing so well. Resummoned, Snarl, CCB Polymer, and ran away to avoid damage for a sec. When Snarl was up again I ran back into battle, spamming my hipotions, another Rampage -> Snarl and my new Lulush had hate. The rest of the battle was a fairly tense reward spam and rampage -> Snarl, using my hipotions as my primary source of healing. Finished him with a Rampage and Foot kick, and less than 30 seconds to spare. Fun times, fun times indeed. *Completed fairly easy as SAM80/DNC40, PLD80/DNC40, DRG79/NIN39, WHM77/BLM38. DRG and WHM were dualboxed by the same person. Mammets were no problem at all, though they would've gone down faster if they hadn't kept using Transmogrification to absorb melee. Omega wasn't too bad until he got low on health, at which point his fast attacks and Pile Pitch hate reset got the DRG killed. We still finished him off with more than 30 minutes left, so after raising him and waiting of weakness, we went on to Ultima, who was a lot easier. No meds or CCB Polymers were used, and the only 2-hour used was Meikyo Shisui, though that was just to speed things up, not out of necessity. --Kyrie 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Fairly easy solo as BST80/WHM40 using Lucky Lulush. Had Persikos AuLait some Yagudos and brought Hi-Pots and CCB Pump although I didn't use either the Hi-Pots or the CCB. Mammets were simple - one Lucky and no Zetas. With Stoneskin up, got hit for just a few dmg. Omega was straightforward - if you're going to use a CCB Pump I would use it here since Pile Drive did up to 3000dmg on Lucky. Not fun. I spammed Reward and used two Lucky's on Omega with the 2nd one @ just a couple percent after a couple of Pile Drives. Your first Lucky should get Omega to 30-35%, after you call your 2nd Lucky, I would use the CCB immediately and try and get as much dmg as you can in before it wears. Ultima was cake. I only used one Lucky on him although I did use an Icarus Wing and my Zoolater. Lucky ended fight at 30% I think. Super fight! --Quesse 16:42, Aug 8th, 2010 (EST) *Dou'd as 76 RDM/WHM and 75 MNK/NIN (Ehrgiez) (MNK was very well geared and lots of merits. I hung back as RDM out of range for duration of fight. Mammets were handled easily by MNK while I silenced them as they morphed into mage jobs. Omega was easy until his HP got low, then he hit hard and often, but nothing that a few timed Cure IVs cant handle. For the last fight we took Ultima down to about 50% before using the Polymer Pump item on him, this helped considerably, as MNK popped Hundred Fists right after. This combo was great to finish things off. The biggest problem we had was he got hit with 3 Pile Pitches taking him down to 10% health everytime. Also, I kept Para, Slow and Blind on Omega and Ultima the whole time without any resists and dispeled Partical Shield (defence boost) on Ultima ASAP. -Stebo- (Sylph Server-Sept. 17, 2010) Since September 2010 Patch *Solo'd as BST95/WHM47. 4/5 Beast Affinity. Used NurseryNazuna. For each fight, I simply sent Nazuna in and basically went AFK. No yellow liquid, no polymer pump, no pet food. Used a single Nazuna. *Easy solo as BST81/DNC40. Used Nursery Nazuna and prepared a decent Reward setup with Pet Food Zeta (healed for around 1350 a pop). General strategy was just build up TP, use Drain Samba II, fire off Box Steps for lowered defense, throw in a Rampage and Snarl every so often when I could, use Reverse Flourish if low on TP. Mammets were not a problem; pet solo'd them all without needing Reward. Omega was the hardest part, but still fairly straightforward. Your biggest danger is Pile Pitch, which is 95% damage and hate reset. Be ready to Call Beast and Snarl again if necessary, and for all that is good and holy try not to get hit by it yourself. Ultima was actually easier than Omega but Equalizer is a pretty strong AoE so have some TP for that. Antimatter will do lots of damage to your pet but by that point the fight is almost over! Have fun with this one, you'll feel like a badass after it's done. DizzyBum 03:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Fun fight as 90pup/nin. For all three battles I kept Valor Edge tanking everything and keeping 1 dark maneuver up to spam cannibal blade. I got damaged a few times and needed some cures, so i just used role reversal to get back up to full and repaired my auto. I never had to activate a new automaton the entire time and I didn't even have to spam repairs. Just be cautious of enmity, if you do manage to take hate (as is likely against omega, who paralyzes and stops ur pet from doing anything sometimes)use ventriloque to get hate back on your pup as soon as your auto starts attacking and have it provoke. --Hakrev 11:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Extremely easy solo as BST90/DNC45. I overprepared and brought two Dawn Mulsums, a CCB Polymer, a stack and a half of Pet Food Zetas, two evasion axes for melee attacks, and a stack of NurseryNazunas. The Mammets were easy but the longest fight of the three. Any TP went straight to healing -ga spells which didn't really hit for that much. Sent in Nazuna, axed down whatever she was attacking, over fairly quickly. For Omega, I saved all my TP for Waltzes to heal the AoE attacks. Once it was at 25% exactly I used my CCB Polymer, then used Lamb Chop and Rampage and killed him before the polymer was up. Next was Ultima which was cake. No pet food or dawn mulsums were needed, and only one Nazuna was used the entire fight. Ridiculously easy. --Kyubey from Odin 16:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) * Attempted solo as fresh 90NIN/45DNC, mammets were slow but very easy. Omega was surprisingly easy just gotta be ready for the Pile Pitch spam. Myoshu (enhanced subtle blow) seemed to make a noticeable difference to how often he used abilities and he went down pretty quickly without a death. Ultima gave me a lot of trouble. He kept using the worst abilities, namely the flame thrower and the petrify one, he didnt even use the other elemental attacks, pretty lame. Didnt go in as medicated to the teeth as I could have but based on what I saw Omega looked like it would be the hardest of the fights so I thought Id be ok. The plague was the worst of it, especially after reraising with no tp. He opened with plague then petrify right when I rezd, only got off about 10% hp before I died that time, ran out of time while waiting for weakness. Things I need to bring next time is an icarus wing, tinctures and a polymer pump for when he gets <25% It will make a major difference. This would have been a VERY easy duo with another nin, rdm, or really anyone else that can either heal or deal good dmg. As well as to save time with the mammet's since they just took a while. Will be attempting again after I gather more supplies. --LiennaOfShiva 19:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed with difficulty as a skilled SAM90/DNC with capped Evasion, standard attacks barely ever hit me (I wouldn't recommend repeating this though): Mammets were a complete joke, kept Haste Samba up and used Curing Waltz III any time my health went yellow, just burning them down with skillchains and single weaponskills, watching out for Transmogrification. Omega was much tougher, I let all my timers reset between all fights, burning Omega down in the same way as the Mammets, and when Omega hit around 25% HP I skillchained, bringing Omega down to around 5% HP. Then it started spamming Pile Pitch, whereas I started spamming Curing Waltz III until my auto attacks defeated him. Ultima was much simpler than Omega at first, I didn't weaponskill or use any offensive Job Abilities until Omega was around 70% HP, at which point I burned it down with skillchains until it was below 40%, then just auto attacked it until it was around 25%, popped the CCB polymer and skillchained it then 2 houred to ensure it died before the polymer ran out -- Roegnir of Asura - 11:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Laughably easy 95RDM/WHM and a less-than-pimped 95MNK/NIN (no offense if you see this :D). After Dec 2011 patch PUP95/RDM (forgot to chg) Solod with WHM automaton, capped autom. magic, mostly AF3+1. No problems really. Keep Light Man. up and use the occasional dark for refresh. HP bounces around a bit in the second half of the Omega and Ultima fights, but never close. With capped Pup95 eva they hit me <10 times each with melee hits. Didn't have/use CCB Polymer Pump. ---- 99MNK/DNC I had no clue what to expect going into this fight except that I knew finishing moves carried over so I could reverse flourish and get some TP back at the start of a fight... after all the hype I've heard about this fight I went in expecting the worse... it couldn't have been farther from the truth... Mammets... Laughably easy... one of the mammets used an ability that made me heal it with each hit... easy solution... switch targets... by the time I got back to it the effect was over and I wiped them out. Got Finishing moves and reverse flourished at the start of the next battle Omega... Again, easy fight... Reverse flourish from Finishing moves in previous fight to start with some exp to get haste samba up and just beat it down... Pile pilge posed a problem late in the fight dropping me to almost 6% health but nothing that a well timed Curing Waltz III couldn't get me back up to speed... perfect counter and it countered itself to death. Ultima... this fight was a little more difficulty... mostly the other fights I was not really paying attention... this one I had to... forgot to get finishing moves to reverse at the start so I just went in and straight melee... at times I tried different positions around the mob since he didn't turn to face me immediately... no noticeable difference except if you back tank he uses a different TP move which was really no major issue. Eventually it tuned to face me and I decided to tank from the front... as the mob's HP got lower, it's TP attacks got a lot stronger and Curing Waltz became a critical part... @25% I was starting to get tired of the fight so 2hr'd just for the hell of it and took it out really quickly. All in all... mostly a very easy fight. --Chimera 16:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- SOLO - 99MNK/DNC No food, no pot. very under geared. using lv 78 Aurore set. First stage was cake, used one Waltz III just for fun Stage 2 was easy as well, focus/impetus/dodge and 2 cure waltzes I accidently used Chakra before starting stage 3 and my 6 finishing moves (to note: using the Reversing Flourish between stages, the TP carried into the fight, just not the larger amount built on the previous stage) Stage 3 was not too bad, same method of JA, kept all TP for heals and never ran out but never went above 150%TP. I tossed up Mantra for fun, but was totally unnecessary. Just liked seeing HP at 2150. March 20, 2013 Tough solo as 93BLU/46NIN. Finished the fight in 32 minutes. The mammets are pushovers. Omega is harder. Try to keep shadows up as much as possible, especially after Pile Pitch. Ultima is a pain. Keep shadows up, and have Echo Drops for Silence and Remedies for Paralyze and/or Slow. I used my CCB Polymer Pump toward the end of the fight just to be sure. I died a bunch of times first, but it is possible to do this solo. April 13, 2014